Modern computing applications place an increasing importance on system reliability, stability and availability. In many applications, especially those involving distributed computing environments wherein a large plurality of customer devices may independently use shared computing resources, system outages can be burdensome to computing resource operators or customers reliant on such systems. Additionally, it may be difficult for a computing resource operator to ascertain the tasks and/or availability requirements for a widely disparate and/or independent customer base. However, as complexity and/or computing power increases over time, so does the incidence of events requiring updates to the computing resources. Such updates may include patching of security flaws, software bug fixes and the like. When such resources and associated software are shared amongst a plurality of simultaneously connecting customers via hypervisors or other types of virtualization software layers, interruption of the resources to install such updates may be undesirable or otherwise difficult to coordinate without significantly impacting customer experience.